An Ending That Fits
by wolfenqueenyuri
Summary: Gold visits Regina in her mother's tomb, and some unexpected truths are revealed. Golden Queen AU. Spoilers for "Welcome To Storybrooke".


Author's Note: My take on how that scene in the tomb *should* have gone.

An Ending That Fits

The truth was, contrary to what Regina likely believed, Aiden Gold did _not_ delight in hurting her.

In fact, the words that fell from his lips upon entering her family tomb were anything but a lie: he had always thought she looked her loveliest in black.

He could recall easily the first moment he'd seen her in the color, and she had looked _glorious_: powerful, and beautiful, and regal- every inch the Queen he knew her to be.

At that particular moment, however, Regina looked broken, and that was enough to shatter his own heart.

Upon seeing how his remark, which had not been intended as a jab, wounded her, he was filled with immediate regret and was set to apologize, when she finally spoke.

"If you're here to gloat; save it."

Aiden sighed. "Is that really why you think I came?"

Regina made a derisive sound and wiped angrily at the tears that were streaking her cheeks. "It's either that or you want something from me."

"Well in this case," he walked around Cora's coffin to the former Queen's side, and then held up a single red rose. "I came because I'm the only person who truly knew your mother well enough to pay my respects. And I thought you might want some company."

A wry chuckle escaped Regina's throat. "Yes, you _knew_ my mother, didn't you? Like you knew me?"

He glanced over at her to see her directing an accusatory glare at him. "Regina…that's not fair."

"You're right. It isn't fair. But then, when has anything in my life _ever_ been fair?" She snapped, her glower darkening and she inched towards him. "I thought what we had was special, Rumpel. Turns out I was just another notch-in-the-belt, wasn't I?"

"Regina—

"But wait…it gets even better," She interjected, in no mood to let him defend himself. "My mother explained to me that the only reason you trained me in the first place was so I would cast that curse for you!"

"And you believed the words of the woman who abused and manipulated you for most of your life?" He shot back, his own anger bubbling to the surface. "Regina…what she did to you, what she's _still_ doing to you: her influence over you is the real curse here!"

"Oh don't you start," she hissed, getting right up in his face, and he inhaled shakily when the sweet scent of apple started to overwhelm his senses. "Don't you pretend that you really care about me when all you've ever cared about is yourself!"

He stared at her in stunned silence, unable to form words.

A satisfied smirk at finally one-upping him crossed Regina's lips, and she brushed past him, intending to leave…when something in the Dark One snapped.

Aiden wasn't entirely sure what possessed him, and deep in the back of his mind, he knew that it was the wrong time and place. But he also knew that if he didn't somehow prove to her that he _did_ care about her, he risked losing her forever.

In a brisk movement, he grasped Regina's arm and whirled her back towards him, and before she could utter a sound, he claimed her mouth with his.

For a moment, she went completely still, her fingers clenched at her sides as he kissed her in a sweet, gentle manner that was entirely unexpected.

He was careful, for once, not to let passion escalate too fast. Instead, he took his time: punctuating the embrace with affectionate licks and nips at her mouth until, slowly, he pulled away to gauge her reaction.

The logical voice in Regina's head told her to slap him, but then he surprised her further by caressing over her face. "That's where you're wrong Regina," he murmured, "Because somewhere along the line in this crazy mess…I ended up caring for you a great deal."

"You…you don't really mean that. You're trying to manipulate me again…" she began, only for him to place his fingers lightly over her lips.

"Regina. I'm _here_. I'm here when I could be doing other things, but I wanted to make sure you weren't alone during this time. And if that doesn't prove my feelings…then maybe this will," he tugged something out from under his shirt, and her eyes widened when she recognized an apple-shaped pendant made out of glittering gold. "Do you remember making this?"

She nodded, touching the necklace carefully. "I worked on it all day…spinning and then melting and shaping the gold," she brought her eyes to his.

He chuckled at the memory. "And then I found you asleep near the spinning wheel. When I saw what you'd been working on, I realized just how dedicated you truly were. And _that_…that was when I realized just how different you were from Cora…and it was that difference that caused me to fall in love with you," he smiled warmly and brushed her hair away from her eyes.

Her breath caught in her throat and she blinked back tears. "Don't say it if you don't mean it Rumpel."

He leaned close again. "I mean every word, Regina. I love you…and I always will love you, no matter what you might think."

She gazed at him for a long moment before curling her fingers around the collar of his coat and tugging him forward, pressing her lips to his.

He smiled against her mouth, curling his arms around her waist to draw her close, deepening the kiss just enough to tell her how real his affection for her was.

Regina sighed, weaving her fingers into the silken strands of his hair in order to keep him close as they embraced, wishing that the moment would never end.

Eventually, they had to pull away for air and she nuzzled her nose against his before speaking, her tone playful. "As much as I'm enjoying this…perhaps we should move somewhere that isn't my mother's burial site."

Aiden laughed, glad to see her humor returning. "My place is closer. We could have some coffee and discuss your plans to exact revenge on Snow White if you want."

A feral grin crossed her lovely face. "I love it when you talk evil to me. Although I was thinking more along the lines of some hot sex…and then discussing those plans."

His expression matched her own, and she shrieked in delight when he abruptly hauled her over his shoulder and carried her off so that they get started on their own happy ending.

The End


End file.
